parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oolong and Puar: The Movie Trailers/Transcript
Teaser Trailer * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) Trailer #1 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * Narrator: Once upon a time, two very special friends... * (cat's meow sound effect) * Narrator: ...started a relationship so touching... * (explosion sound effect) * Narrator: ...and so tender... * (pig's sequel sound effect) * Narrator: That one of them would stop at nothing... * (Oolong appears to greet Puar) * Narrator: ...to be with the odds. * Puar: OOH-WAAAAAAAH! * Narrator: Get ready for Oolong and Puar: The Movie. * (ransom clips from the movie) * Oolong: YAAAAAAH! * (more ransom clips from the movie) * Oolong: YEOOOOOW! * Narrator: This is the story of the two toughest shape-shifting minor characters from the Dragon Ball series. * Mikko Mura: Oolong! Puar! * Narrator: And a brave young boy... * Mikko Mura: (sighs) * Narrator: ...who needs their help. * Lily Longtooth: Good night. Sleep tight, and don't let the spiders, and monsters and scary things... (locking the door) ...bite! (chuckles evilly) * Narrator: Now, Puar and Oolong are teaming up... * Oolong: We gotta bust out of here! * Narrator: ...to save their friend from his wicked aunt. * Lily Longtooth: They're getting away! * Professor Hinkle: Without Mikko, Mr. Mura's trust fund money will go bye-bye-bye. * Lily Longtooth: Silence, Professor Hinkle! * Narrator: Don't miss the action... * Lily Longtooth: AAH! * (Professor Hinkle and Lily Longtooth crash their car through the fence and lands on poo where ordinary pigs cleared away to avoid getting hit) * Narrator: Don't miss the adventure... * Mikko Mura: They're following us! * (The burning house collapse with Oolong and Puar fall down screaming) * Mikko Mura: Puar! Oolong! * Adventure: Don't miss the fun... * Scooby Doo: Rhoa! Rhow, rhow, rhow, rhow! * Narrator: With six all new original songs from award-winning composer, Henry Mancini. * G.B. Bunny, Oolong and Puar (singing): ♪ The greatest gift in life's a friend ''♪ * Narrator: ''This summer, Oolong and Puar, and a whole cast of unforgettable characters are only in theaters. * Kermit the Frog: Hi-ho! Kermit the Frog here. * Narrator: Don't miss Oolong and Puar: The Movie. * (Jazz music finishes) * (text: Coming Soon) * Narrator: Coming soon. Trailer #2 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America/G: General Audience) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * Mikko Mura (singing): ♪ Do I miss you, count the stars, multiply by ten. ♪ * Lily Longtooth: Good night. Sleep tight. And don't let the spiders and monsters and scary things... (locks door) ...bite! * Narrator: Once upon a time, an evil guardian named Lily Longtooth kept a little boy named Mikko locked away in an attic. Until, something wonderful happened. * Mikko Mura: Who are you? * Narrator: Well, two things. * Puar: He's Oolong, and I'm Puar. * Mikko Mura: Throw this end out the window. * Puar: Down, please? * Oolong: I'll give you down. * (both fall down) * Lily Longtooth: (gasps) He's escaped again! * Scooby Doo: (talking gibberish) * Lily Longtooth: They're getting away! * Narrator: Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime. * Mikko Mura: They're following us! We need more steam! * Oolong: Huh? * (random clips from the movie) * (boat horn sound) * Oolong: Aah! * (more random clips from the movie) * Mikko Mura: Aah! * Seymour S. Sassafras: You are the lucky guest of Seymour S. Sassafras. * Iago the Parrot: Aawk! * Mikko Mura: (laughing) He's funny. * Spa'am: You're dead if you're not outta here. I wanna make that very clear! * (boars and warthogs burp) * Oolong (singing): ♪ We two, we're friends to the end. ♪ * Narrator: 20th Century Fox presents Oolong and Puar: The Brave... * (Icarus growls and Oolong paints his horns red) * Oolong (singing): ♪ We'll find our blend together... ♪ * Narrator: Oolong and Puar: The Sensitive... * Oolong (singing): ♪ Boy, what a tease! ♪ * Narrator: And for the first time in history... * (Title of the movie on the black background) * Narrator: Oolong and Puar: The Movie. * (Friends to the End sequence) * Narrator: After years of fighting, they finally discover something worth fighting for...each other. * G.B. Bunny (singing): ♪ We're friends to the end! ♪ ♪ (speaking): Ha ha! Hey, you guys are the greatest! I love it! Ha ha ha! * (Jazz music ends) * (Text: Now Playing at a Theater Near You) Category:Transcripts